


if only i could read your mind

by lovesickdays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Air Hostess!Reader, Doggy Style, Femdom, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, Lowkey accidental dickhead Hinata, Mild Smut, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oral Sex, Other, Pilot!Hinata, Uniforms, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesickdays/pseuds/lovesickdays
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is one wrong assumption to mess up the perfect evening.(Entry for Yagami Yato Fanfic Event, melonbar#5576)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 42
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: October 2020





	if only i could read your mind

“Did you hear? We got a new pilot with us,” Kaori whispered as the two of you lined up to check-in. 

“Yeah? Have you seen him? Is he hot?” 

You knew these gossips were mostly pointless considering most of the new guys were usually older men since you worked for Japan Airlines. It was rare for someone their age to be qualified, but it was nice to dream about some handsome, young pilot sweeping in.

“Don’t know anything about hot, but from what I heard, he’s one of the youngest to be appointed on a flight this size.” She winked. 

Now, that was exciting.

Relationships between colleagues on flights weren’t forbidden, but it was frowned upon only because if the couple broke up on bad terms, the whole aircrew might have to suffer as a result. But for someone like you who never really valued relationships as much as momentary pleasure, well, it was no problem. 

Though, you much rather keep your flings outside of the crew; unless someone extraordinarily to your taste appears. 

As the cabin crew gathered, the group of you made your way to immigration together, busy catching up with those who they haven’t seen for a while. Lucky for you, it was a good group: Kiyoko, Tadashi, Yuuki, Hana, Aoi, Mika; plus, Kaori and you. Everyone was reliable and on top of what they were doing, but also, everyone knew each other, which made the long flight bearable. 

“Oh! I see Captain Tanaka,” you waved your hand at the blonde. Saeko was definitely your favourite when it came to the captains you’ve worked with. It helped that you two both shared some intimate nights together with no strings attached. But honestly, her openness and carefree character was a delight. 

“And I see the newbie behind her,” Kaori sing-songed as she bumped your shoulders together. 

For a second, you were led to believe that your eyes have deceived you, but the mob of orange hair was hard to miss. Especially the sharp contrast he had set, bouncing with every step next to Shinsuke, who was calm and collected as ever. 

_ “Don’t forget the tie,” you winked as you watched Shouyou scramble to collect his items of clothing. It was endearing how flustered the man was after realising what had happened the night before. Part of you wanted to tease him some more but seeing how he was so desperate to leave; the mortified hue decorating his cheeks didn’t help his case; it would be mean to tease him anymore.  _

_ “You can slow down, I am not going to kick you out,” I finally sat up as I pulled the duvet closer to my bare body, “unless you hated the thought of last night that much.” _

_ Shouyou finally stopped at that sentence, shaking his head as his shoes dangled loosely from his hooked fingers. “No, it’s not that! I don’t hate it, I don’t think, it’s definitely not that… I am just embarrassed.” _

_ “Embarrassed?” _

_ “Yeah, I was really drunk last night… I couldn’t even remember much of what happened,” the words came out of him quietly, which was very unlike the guy you remembered from the dinner party. _

_ Perhaps for him, that was enough to be considered an embarrassing faux pas, but you were under the impression that both of you had a good time.  _

_ “I don’t see why you should be embarrassed, but if it eases your mind at all, I could barely tell you were a virgin,” which didn’t necessarily speak much of Shouyou’s skills, but more of the people you had slept with.  _

_ Still, there was an uncomfortable silence as Shouyou attempted to put his clothes on.  _

_ “I’m going take a shower, remember to lock the door on your way out then.” _

_ With a soft sigh, you slipped off the bed, heading straight to the bathroom so you could wash off the regret you were starting to taste from the night before. _

“Oh god,” you ducked your head, nudging Kaori. “I know the new guy.”

Immediately, you could see the small nosy smirk that appeared on your friend’s face as she inched closer, “pray tell. How do you know the new pilot? He’s kind of cute. Energetic in a puppy-like way."

“Well, he’s definitely energetic, in more ways than…”

“Hinata!” Tadashi called out before waving his hand as he high-fived the pilot, leading him to the cabin crew. “Hey everyone, this is Hinata Shouyo, he’s a high school friend of mine. Hinata, this is Shimizu-san, Shibayama-san, Misaki-san, Himekawa-san, Yamaka-san, Suzemda-san and…” He began to look around for you before you felt Kaori kicking you forward.

“Ow, ow! Not everyone has your bum, this actually hurts!” You groaned, hands rubbing your behind as you nodded at Hinata with an awkward smile. “And me.”

To think your heart would still skip a beat at the sight of this man was unbelievable, but you couldn’t deny the physical attraction you felt, especially seeing how much he had grown since you two have last seen each other. It didn’t help that Shouyou was wearing his suits like a second skin with that fitting, though, when you took note of the man’s expression, the eagerness faded a little. 

Shouyou’s previous eagerness froze when their eyes met, though, it didn’t take long for the smile to return. “We’ve met before, it’s nice to see you again.” 

You wouldn’t call this nice. Especially not after the way he left the last time you two saw each other. Of course, neither of you owed each other anything back then. It was just a one-night stand that stemmed from one too many shots at a friend’s party. Who cares if you two seemingly hit it off during the party? Or that you were fond of the limited interaction you two had? Or that you would’ve probably wanted to pursue something if he didn’t run off like you had taken advantage of him?

“Yeah, it’s a pleasure to see you again. Congratulations! Last time I heard, you were still doing your flight training,” you bowed your head curtly before hooking your arm around Kaori. “We are going to touch up our make-up! You guys go ahead.”

It wasn’t as if you needed to hide, it had been years since then. He probably forgot all about what happened.

“You had a one-night stand? So, what? Since when are you shy about these things?” Kaori brought up the question while fixing up her mascara.

That most certainly wasn’t the only thing that happened, but you didn’t want to sour anyone else’s mood. 

* * *

“Alright, is that all clear?” Kiyoko finished up her debrief, eyes glancing down at her watch, “everyone should get into their position.” Her gaze then turned to you, “can you check on the flight crew? See if they need anything.”

Regardless of your reluctance, you vowed to never let your admittedly messy personal life get in the way of your job, which was precisely why you made your way to the cockpit with a practised grin. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you three wanted anything before the guest board the plane? Drinks, snacks, blankets?” You kept your gaze tightly on Saeko and Shinsuke who were seated by the controls. 

“Nah, I’ve got all I need, gorgeous,” Saeko winked before turning back to look at Shouyou who was seated in the corner since he was the second officer and didn’t need to work until either of the pilots at the front needed break. 

Turning your attention to Shouyou, a swell of discomfort bubbled up, but you suppressed any signs of displeasure as you arched an eyebrow, “anything you want? I won’t be coming around for a while.”

Shouyou had a hand on his stomach as he shook his head. He looked quite pale compared to how he was before he boarded, which only made you question his experience. “I’m fine,” he grumbled from behind the hand.

He wasn’t. You decided to head back out, grabbing one of the cups to pour a cup of hot tea before bringing it back.

“No need to be nervous, Tanaka and Kita are both great at what they do. If you got any questions, just ask them,” you reassured the redhead before heading back out again without waiting for a reply. 

With the flight in motion, it was easier to ignore the feeling that was bubbling up. However, once the lights went dim in the cabin, you were once again alone with your thoughts while you prepared the cart for the drinks. The memories from your youngers always did make him cringe. The fact Shouyou was acting odd meant he clearly knew what had happened, yet you had never received a message from him to check up on you was hurtful. 

You certainly remember the feeling of humiliation when you stumbled upon some of the girls who you thought were your friends gossiping about how you had thrown yourself at him. Or the backhanded compliments you would get from guys who had tried to make a pass at you based on what they heard about that night. Of course, none of this was directly Shouyou’s fault, but you wished he had defended you more publicly, or even just checked in. 

Regardless of the internal turmoil you had, there was a job to do. 

Once all of the passengers were sorted out for their dinner, it was the quiet few hours before the next meal, which meant going over to the cockpit to see if the flight crew needed anything else. 

“Hey, I was wondering if you guys needed anything right now? We got the usual options for dinner. Beef, chicken or vegetarian option,” you poked your head in. 

Saeko was already settled into a little nap outside of the cockpit, which just left the two guys. Yet somehow, you happened to go in the one time Kita was out for what you assumed was his mandated break. 

“Beef would be good,” Shouyou said, eyes lifted from the screen as he smiled at you. 

It was the same smile from years ago where corners of his eyes drooped down a little more as it creased; while his mouth seemed to become that picture-perfect half-a-circle shape. It was infectious and nostalgic, even though you knew the interaction you two had were brief and Shouyou probably never thought about how you two chatted and drank to the unholy hours of the night. 

It was the first time you had felt so at ease with a stranger who you had only met on the night. 

People always talked about love, at first sight, being like butterflies in their stomach, but for you, the real love-at-first-sight, happened after the butterflies settled and you longed for more time with a boy you’ve only talked to for a few hours. 

That was what being with Shouyou felt like that night. 

The sex happened only because both of you were in the right mood, but for some reason, the only thing people circulated after was how you opened your legs for some guy immediately. 

In hindsight, with how things turned out, you might as well have done that. 

“Okay,” you replied, already turning around so you could flee this situation at once. 

“Wait, don’t go yet. How have you been? We didn’t really have a chance to talk after that night, did we?”

Your expressions betrayed you as your whole face scrunched up, but you had your face turned away from the other which really was your only saving grace. 

“Of course, we didn’t have a chance to talk, you ran away that morning and then you never texted me.” The last thing you wanted was to get into some sort of disagreement over this while you were both at work. “Let’s talk about it another time, I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to be chatting while we are both on.”

“Okay, I get that, I was not exactly the most mature person that morning, but I did try to text you! You never replied and when I bumped into you again, you completely ignored me.” Shouyou sounded so confused and defensive that for a moment, you wondered if you were really in the wrong. 

No. You shook your head, finally turning around. “Don’t give me that excuse. I never received any of your text and you should know better than anyone why I didn’t want to talk to you when we bumped into each other again back then.”

The door clicked open as Shinsuke returned from his brief toilet break. You could feel his eyes on the both of you and bowed your head a little. 

“Kita, what would you like?”

With Shinsuke’s order, you decided to head out. This should be enough to shut down whatever complaint Shouyou wanted to have. After all, he should still have enough common sense to not want to continue in front of a third party. 

* * *

The other’s words and tone lingered with you despite how much you wanted to forget it. Something about his tone made you want to believe him. Or perhaps, it is just your own desperation for yet another one of those perfect and romantic evenings where two people who met for the first time just hit it off, like in those stupid novels. 

You might have settled for flings and one night stands, but the idea of something romantic was always alluring. 

The night you spent with Shouyou was the ideal blend of both. 

Now, it was soiled and something for you to be bitter and petty about years later. You never wanted to become one of those people who held onto the past, but there was something special that night. You were so sure the both of you felt it and to be kicked off of that fantasy was disheartening. 

You thanked Kaori, who passed your room card before heading to the lift. It would seem that a group of them wanted to head out since it was still early and grab a drink. You usually would be the first to jump at the opportunity, but the emotional turmoil you put yourself through would’ve tried to ruin everyone else’s mood, so instead, you declined and decided that an early night would be what you needed to finally get back on track.

Plus, it would seem that the hotel you were put in this time was relatively cushy, which was perfect for the day you had. 

Just as you were about to head to the bathroom and shower, someone knocked at your door. Immediately, you thought it might’ve been Kaori trying to persuade you, but they headed out a while ago, so it couldn’t be.

Cautiously, you tip-toed to the door and looked into the peephole since you have read one too many horror stories of people being murdered in hotel rooms. Just when you thought it was necessary to grab the razor you bought, the mob of unruly orange hair showed up again. 

Maybe you would’ve preferred a murderer. 

“Jesus, I thought you were going to harvest my kidneys,” you muttered as you unlocked the door, opening it up, “it would’ve been nice if you tried to introduce yourself after you knocked.”

There was this flash of realisation before Shouyou chuckled, though the way he was fidgeting with his fingers painted a different picture. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just thought if I said my name, you wouldn’t have opened up.”

“Yeah, you had a point.” You ran a hand through your hair, leaning against the door. You had no interest in bringing the man into your private space, which he seemed to pick up as the fidgeting got worse along with the awkward silence that filled the air. 

“So… Was your goal to just scare me?”

“No, of course not, I just wanted to finish the conversation we had earlier. You know the one we had before Kita came back from the toilet?” Shouyou introduced the topic as if they had plenty of conversations before that one. Honestly, the whole nervous act was making you feel like a bully, so you stepped aside. 

“Fine, fine, come inside. I don’t know what else there is to talk about,” you sighed. 

Shouyou’s footsteps were quiet against the carpet floor, but you were acutely aware that you two were once again alone in a room together. Something about this felt like déjà vu, but you were sober this time around, and so was he. You kicked your luggage close since a few of your personal items were in the view, finally settling down on the bed. 

“I really did try to reach out to you the next day. I figured you wanted some space since you didn’t reply. Plus, I was getting busier because I have one of my examinations coming up so I didn’t reach out much,” Shouyou explained with the same earnest tone from before. Awfully convenient that his exam was right after their fling, though. 

“I realised I got the wrong number pretty quickly after the exam and when I got the number from our mutual, I heard about…” 

“You heard about the shit everyone was saying,” you finished the sentence, “why didn’t you text me then? You got the number, didn’t you?”

Shouyou’s head drooped even further at that, but you were beyond feeling guilty at this point. You just wanted to know what happened. 

“I felt guilty and also ashamed. I wanted to text you, but I didn’t know what to say. I thought you hated me and probably thought I was at fault and I didn’t want to go to you without fixing anything. So, I tried to get the guy to stop spreading those rumours. I thought if I approached you after, you wouldn’t hate me. I didn’t want you to hate me or think I started anything. I ended up getting in a fist fight with the guy and stopped hanging out with him.” 

Shouyou took in a deep breath before standing up as he looked over at you. 

“Then when I saw you again, I wanted to explain everything, but you looked so upset. I mean, that’s okay! I don’t mind you getting mad! I just knew that I probably ruined everything and I didn’t want to upset you again, so I didn’t try to reach out again.”

You were dumbfounded by the logic, you truly were. Was this how some people thought things through? The fact Shouyou avoided you was because he felt terrible for what had happened and instead of talking to me, he wanted to fix things on his own? 

“Even if I were to believe all of that and trust you, why did you run away that morning? I thought we were hitting it off.” You tried to maintain a straight face but your brows knitted together ever so slightly as you leaned forward. 

“Because I, well, you, well,” Shouyou’s cheeks were starting to turn pink as he struggled to fit a coherent sentence together, “um, that night after we were done and you were showering, I saw you in the shower, um, finishing off on your own.”

Oh.

“I was really mortified because I really thought you had an orgasm and well, I pretended to sleep so I didn’t want to talk about it and same with the next morning. I really wanted to make you feel good and I thought I did, but when I realised you were just pretending, I was really embarrassed that I thought so highly of myself.” 

That was the reason. You couldn’t fathom this guy’s logic. After all of that, the conversations, the drinks, the sex, everything. After having a fantastic night together, he was embarrassed about not giving you an orgasm to the point where he wanted to go. 

“That is the most fucking stupid reason I’ve ever heard, Hinata Shouyou. I didn’t care about that. Even after that night, I’ve been with guys who never finished me off, but it’s not something you need to run away from.” All of these years, all of the frustrations and feeling of betrayal you experienced came from the simple fact that a boy couldn’t get you to cum. It was both the most ridiculous and convoluted reason you’ve heard of, but it also strangely made sense. 

“I know, but I just want to clear that up. I understand if you don’t want to forgive me or anything like that.”

The reason this all started was because of the other’s feeling of being inadequate during sex and also his poor communication skills. Shouyou was something else. 

“There’s nothing to forgive, idiot. It’s been years. Just learn from the experience,” you reached behind your head to undo the bun, expelling a breath of relief. “And hopefully, you know now that no one is a sex god, so don’t feel that embarrassed.”

It will still take a little longer for you to completely get over it, but at least the puzzle had finally been solved. 

“Of course! I had a lot of practice since that time as well. I am sure it’s not as bad as before,” Shouyou’s candid response was very much to his character, even the flustered grin he had. He was adorable but more than that, he had definitely matured a lot too. The muscles that weren’t previously there had filled up his suit very nicely. 

“Prove it,” you replied more as a joke since you wanted to release some of the tension in this room. 

“Okay.”

Now that wasn’t expected. 

“Huh?” 

Shouyou’s brain finally caught up with his instinct as the redhead immediately waved his hand, his face becoming a darker shade of pink than before. “Wait, no, that was just how I respond to ‘prove it’ usually, oh my god, I am really sorry!”

The sensible thing was to kick Shouyou out here and now to prevent a repeat of last time, but you wanted to redo that night. Plus, it had been a while since you had last gotten laid. Shouyou technically owed it to you too. 

Standing up, you moved forward to grab Shouyou by his tie, pulling him closer to crash your lips together. 

Reason be damned. You were both now full-fledged adults. Clearly, you still found him attractive, and if he could reply to you with so much confidence then to some extent, Shouyou found you attractive too. So why not?

The kiss was slow as you tried to gauge what Shouyou’s comfort levels were. You felt his hand resting on your hips as the both of you stood there and decided to part your lips a little while your arms looped themselves around his neck. One of your hand combed through his hair, plucking off his hat and tossed it to the bed. 

“Wanna keep going?” Briefly, you pulled back to double-check and noticed how your lipstick stained his lips a little, snickering. 

“Mhm, can I?” 

You wondered how you could forget Shouyou was the same guy who was incredibly shy when you first suggested going through with all of it. It would seem that all of your insecurities plus his lack of reassurance had painted a very different picture. 

Instead of responding, you simply nibbled the other’s bottom lip with a soft smirk, once again letting your lips touch. Shouyou was more forward with permission, as his tongue pushed past your lips to explore your mouth. 

While he was taking over the kiss, your attention landed on the other’s body, and with one curious slide, you rested your hands on his belt buckle. With all of the emotional things out of the way, there was this morbid curiosity over the state of the other’s body as you can still vividly remember how slim Shouyou was back then. You had one hand untucking his pressed shirt, the other sliding under it as your thumb grazed over his toned stomach.

“Wait… I want to do this,” Shouyou was trying to complain, except you were now using this opportunity to get down on your knees as he unbuckled the belt. 

“You can have your fun later, but right now, it’s my turn,” you winked. 

You always did love a man who looked good in suits, and the shade of the flight crew’s uniform was flattering against Shouyou’s toned skin. You tugged the pants down enough to expose the other’s growing erection and immediately wrapped your lips around the head so you could slowly let the cock slide into your mouth. 

Shouyou seemed to enjoy even just this much stimulation as you heard the soft gasp while the man’s hand balled up into a fist from the corner of your eyes. 

The fact he was so open with his reactions was just perfect. You took in half of his cock comfortably before pressing your tongue firmly onto the side of the cock, dragging it up as you bobbed the head as you felt it swelling up. As you continue, you could feel Shouyou’s hand resting on top of your head, paired with the sharp intake of breath. It prompted you to try something new as you used your teeth which you have covered with your teeth to drag his foreskin up. 

“Oh!” His knees buckled at that as the man stumbled backwards, whipping the cock out of your mouth. 

You couldn’t believe how hard Shouyou’s cock had gotten with just a few good sucks as you licked your lips, “that good, huh?”

“Yeah…” Shouyou replied breathlessly as he dropped down on the bed, sliding off his blazer. “You are really good.”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

You reached around to unzip your pants to shrug it off before stepping on the bed as well. “Come on, no time for you to laze around, you said you were going to show me how you have improved.”

Shouyou obediently jumped up at that, scooting to the end of the bed so you could lay down comfortably with your legs spread. The man had this oddly determined look as he slotted between your legs, arms resting under your knees as he slid forward. He began to slowly kiss down your left thigh until he got to the tender skin that was close to your sex. That was when he started to suck on it, teeth grazing the skin to create light hickeys. 

Everything was slow, but you enjoyed seeing him so focused. The arousal had been growing since the kiss, and so was your neediness, so you definitely wanted more than those kisses. “Come on, show me,” you whined while undoing the top few buttons of your shirt since it was feeling tight.

“Okay okay,” Shouyou agreed with a soft whine before he got to your underwear to pull it down. The man slid the underwear off in one smooth motion before tossing it to the side. He leaned in to press a kiss over your sensitive spot before sliding his tongue over lightly. It had sent a ticklish shiver up as you rolled your hips a little, meeting the other’s tongue. He did that again, and once more, just when you were about to get annoyed, Shouyou suddenly sucked the spot eagerly. 

The warm wetness was everything you need right now as your body grew hotter with each of his licks and sucks. You never liked it fast and rough when it came to oral; instead, the slow, deliberate flicks was all it needed for you to ease into the feeling. 

“Yes, just like that, good,” the words of validation seemed to rile Shouyou on as he began to move his tongue a little more firmly yet maintaining the speed which only enhanced the feeling as you turned your head to the side with airy whimpers. You had a hand over your nipples, rolling them as you matched the speed of the other’s tongue. 

Shouyou had definitely improved. 

The way he seemed to gain momentum while at the same time, not losing the places he had touched before was just right. You rolled your hips, pushing down onto the other’s mouth when you felt the height of your arousal approaching. 

“Keep going… Let me feel it,” you muttered under your breath, legs twitching a little. 

It was all so close as Shouyou’s laboured breath hit your sex when the man pulled back for air. One of your hands shot down to push Shouyou’s head close yet again, the other pinching your nipples before finally, your arousal tipped over the edge as your grind against the other’s tongue as your hands tugged on the other’s hair, wanting him to stay there for a couple of seconds more. 

Finally.

The descend from your high was normally slow, but you decided to flip onto your stomach, raising your ass. 

“Don’t worry about stretching me out…” You twisted your head to look at Shouyou before spreading your cheeks open with both hands, “I don’t mind a little sting.”

Shouyou looked hesitant with his lips pursed but as you rocked back, rubbing against his erection, it was clear the hesitation flew away as the man stroked his cock a few times before pushing into you carefully. At first, all you could feel was the sharp pain, but as you clenched onto the length, you began to fill the satisfaction of being filled up. 

“Is that okay?” Shouyou asked between his low groans as he fully sheathed himself inside of you.

“Yeah,” you answered before once again rocking backwards. “I’m not fragile, go wild.”

With one long thrust, Shouyou’s hips snapped back into you after pulling back before he began to thrust into you steadily. Each of those thrusts was heavy as you felt his weight hitting your ass every time he moved forward. The slapping of your skin was loud as you squeezed around the cock periodically, feeling the tip hitting your cervix. 

Though, it wasn’t until Shouyou changed the angle and leaned forward did the obscene moans escape your lips as you cussed. “Shit, fuck… That’s the spot,” you told the other, “keep going.”

Shouyou had folded himself over you as his hands rested on either side of your head with his knees on the bed. He was pounding you into the bed with his weight as you felt the tip hiding your g-spot. It was an amazing feeling as your clenched down some more. 

“Mhm, yes, yes, Shouyou, you are doing good, yes,” you continued while his hot breathy moans were next to your ear. 

“You are clenching me so tightly,” he uttered before pressing his face onto your neck, arms locking you in as his hips snapped a little faster. “I… I’m close, please keep clenching me.”

You barely had time to think about the fact he hadn’t last long as you clamped down, just before the man had spilled his seed into you. You could feel his cock pulsating as the semen filled you up. There was just so much of it. 

Just as you were about to make a comment about his stamina, you felt his fingers once again reaching for your sex and began to tweak it between his fingers. “Sorry,” he whispered with a soft kiss on your cheek, pulling out then getting between your legs again, turning you over. “I will make it up for you.”

Shouyou had his lips latched onto the spot he was pleasuring before and began to slurp up the mess he made. There was something undoubtedly sexy about a man who cleaned up after his partner, you thought as you rutted against his lips. He was persistent with the licks which made you groan. It wasn’t hard to get you to cum again considering how sensitive you still were. Shouyou continued to flick and suck until you found that relief.

It took a couple of minutes before either of you spoke again, as you cuddled up against each other. 

“How did I do?” Shouyou asked curiously while combing through your hair. 

You glanced over with a cheeky smile, “I think I need a round two to decide.” With that, you pushed him down again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed the little oneshot I had in mind. I know Hinata/OC fics aren't popular, but he's my baby and I wanted to do him justice. But I don't think I did because I ended up rushing. Regardless, I am happy I got it done.
> 
> If you are here for the event, I hope you liked it and thank you for reading.
> 
> If you are here from my other fics, I promise I will update them once I am on holidays. Thank you for reading and staying.
> 
> Hope everyone had a good week!


End file.
